Fire in Your Heart
by rese
Summary: Zhen Ji begins to understand her world.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fire in Your Heart

Author: rese

Rating: M

Pairings: Zhen Ji/Cao Pi, Zhen Ji/Sun Ce

Summary: Ji begins to understand her world.

A/N: I suck at titles so I borrowed a line from Oasis.

Ok while the graphic parts aren't here yet they will be. I don't apologize for being brash and vulgar. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you're not old enough, stick your nose out. Thankyou.

Disclaimer: Koei owns Dynasty Warriors, Zhen Ji, Cao Pi, Sun Ce, Sima Yi, Zhang He and Cao Cao (basically all of Wei and Wu and Shu) and any other characters from the games. Although I'm pretty sure that the dude who wrote the poems in the first place has true copy write status. I made the story up but.

She felt so pathetic. The wife who dutifully awaits her husbands return. The wife who faithfully believes her husband looks only at her. The wife who would be duped by her blind ideals. She knew one day he would have more than wife. More than her. Perhaps the first would be a gift from a conquered enemy, the second an incomparable beauty, the third a strategic addition. It didn't matter who they were, it was what they would become to him. Oh gods! He hadn't even told her he loved her!

Head in hands, she tried desperately not to let the tears spill – she shouldn't waste them on him. If they fell her entire world would follow.

"My lady" a nameless servant appeared by the gate. "Our lord returns at noon from war in Jing. Sun Ce is among the prisoners." Why would she care who was among his men? Then Ji recalled a diplomatic meeting not months ago – a tall man with broad shoulders, thinly bearded with a light voice and striking eyes. "Very well" Ji waved the servant away.

So he had caught Sun Ce. Maybe things weren't so lost after all.

The room was freezing and now that they had stripped her naked she felt it all the more. They really should have heated it for her dressing but servants were forgetful at the best of times. A tall girl pushed her into the water and shock ran through her body. HOT! The water was boiling in comparison to the cold air of the room. Another woman bumbled across to her pouring water over her then rubbing her head with the vigour of a baker. Oils and spices were soaked into the tub and her hair, a strange sent of oranges and plums burning her nostrils. She prayed to the gods it wouldn't be this strong-smelling when the men arrived.

She was hauled out of the water again by the tall one who ran a cloth roughly across Ji's body, drying it thoroughly. Ji shivered as the cold touched her skin which was still wet by her hair. A large girl took her hand and dragged her to the window which she opened allowing a breeze to blow through the room. Ji was positively shuddering now and a robe was thrown on her as they laid her hair out in the weak sun.

When her hair had dried sufficiently the tall girl ran oils through it and fastened her hair high on her head with bells, combs and other various ornaments. Meanwhile two other girls were wrapping her body in warm coloured silks – a stark difference to the usual blues and purples she wore. A bright red belt was fastened around her waist with particular care and tightness. Odd, she had never seen this belt before. It must have been made with pure silk – and the embroidery!

Zhen Ji sighed with pleasure at the beautiful material, running her hands over it with unusual fondness. Make up was applied with artist's delicacy, appreciative of the figure's face that wore it. Finally done the servant girls ushered her into the gardens. Lady Zhen would be required at the official greeting and dinner. Until then she would make herself useless by staring at the greenery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome home my lord!" Sima Yi greeted Zihuan with the usual courtier drawl. Cao Pi sniffed at the man while handing his horse over to a dumbfounded soldier. He was pleased, although none could see it in his face, but then true emotion is found in the eyes. Pi surveyed the castle noting all the slight changes since he last rested within its walls. More blue there. Another flag with the house of Sima by the entrance. Less trees spotting the gate.

"We have been fortunate in battle Zhongda. Most fortunate" Cao Pi gestured at the caravan behind his men. It seemed to stretch into the horizon.

"Indeed my lord but is there not a certain prisoner amongst the captured? Pardon my asking, but I believe he was obtained with the help of my strategy?" Sima Yi was always anxious to put himself forward. Cao Pi was sure there was never an opportunity passed by Zhongda. "Yes Sima Yi, the Little Conqueror is firmly in my men's custody. Should you feel interrogation appropriate, even necessary, I would permit such actions, but only after Wei has received him as a guest in the proper manner. He is a worthy enemy and shall feel his quality this evening. Where is Lady Zhen?"

Yi fumbled with his fan at the mention of Cao Pi's wife. It was rumoured the two had parted on different terms, but he was certain the man knew how to put his wife in her place, princess though she was. "She will be presented at this evening's party for my lord's pleasure." _No doubt_ thought he. _Zihuan doesn't know what he has under his coarse thumbs._

  
The lady herself was busy admiring the southern ferns that decorated the walk. She sighed to herself when she forgot to stand straight and a pin pricked her. Tonight would be hard, difficult even. Cao Pi never forgot a thing, especially when it came to bedroom matters – personal relationship issues were certainly not his specialty but they never ceased to torment him. And last time she had initiated the argument. Ji rolled her eyes. Had he know idea the pains a wife went to for her husband? And only to be replaced by a younger, more attractive sort who is as useless as a horse in the kitchen. Zhen Ji reddened with worry, _what if he had found one in Wu?_

Wu made her think about the new addition they would have, if the news about his capture was true. Sun Ce. Ji picked a flower, a thoughtful expression on her painted face. _I wonder what he's like. Really like._ Stoking the petals she giggled to herself as she entertained thoughts of him and herself. _Silly! Both of us are wed…_

But idea wasn't unpleasant. Yet neither were the looks she received from Zhang He daily and she never acted on them. Although, if Pi wasn't going to be interested for much longer, would it really be that bad?

Zhen Ji's attention was taken by a servant girl hurrying her way, tripping intermittently over the decorative pebbles. "My Lady!" she was breathless, "My Lady! They are here! Our lords have returned and await your presence in the hall." The girl panted after rushing through such a sentence. Ji nodded solemnly but turned around to hide her anxious face. She wasn't ready and it was already beginning.

  
The parade was ushered into the long hall in as much of the formation that could be preserved. Fanfare was never lacking in occasions such as this and Wei had left no expense as the triumph over Wu was glorified. For such a small battle the prizes were without equal and all anticipated the generals' entrance.

At length a pause was made by the musicians, announcing the coming of the lords who would enter in revered silence. Sima Yi glided in, the picture of an aristocrat with his tall hat and graceful robes. A windy speech was made and polite applause followed. Then the real lords strolled in, capes flapping and with briskness quite becoming Cao Pi motioned for the highest prize to be brought in, a captured commander of the Southlands – Sun Ce. The response to the prisoner was wild and beyond belief. Screams and spiteful cries, spiting and shouts were deafening within the hall. Cao Pi smiled with smugness, the people would never question his authority after this victory - he was just as powerful as his brothers now.

When the people were quieted Cao Pi began, "Wei has seen a new kind of victory today, one that shall bring us further control and definite peace in the Jing province. Wei triumphs over Wu and we are not without reward!" he gestured to Sun Ce who was scoffing at every word. His hands bound and feet tied he was a dishonourable sight. His family were sure to have his head when they found out about the mess he was in. And Zhou Yu! Gods what would he say?

The silence continued before the musicians picked up their wood-wind instruments signaling the entrance of Lady Zhen. The crowd held their breaths, she was almost an empress, and if anyone had judged her status purely by her appearance they would have been sure she was royalty. Two maidens painted to the extremity entered with fans, covering the face of their mistress. Zhen Ji was the epitome of grace, her head held high and hands by her side she took her place beside Cao Pi. All eyes were on her now and from the generals' expressions her handmaiden's magic was working perfectly.

Ji glanced at the prisoner, his mouth was agape and he stood gob smacked at such loveliness. She looked into her husband's eyes and saw such unabated passion it shot through her sending a wave of warmth over her stiff body. Tonight would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

The celebration was long and exhausting. Entertainment after entertainment strung by without pause, excepting a few toasts by the drunken men. At first the women strove to hold their scarlet smiles, but after the forth round of rice wine the men were all over anything that moved. Zhen Ji would have remained frowning at this excessive display of wealth all night if it weren't for their charming captive. Sun Ce was quite the guest. He wouldn't stop smiling at her, outright grinning in fact. She continued to blush and cover her face in embarrassment with her sleeve from his looks and her reaction.

Cao Pi watched the interaction with drowsy interest. It didn't matter. She was too honourable and she was certainly his tonight. That thought stirred below and he looked down. Maybe they should leave early.

Zihuan stood, attracting little attention he made some short announcement about the length of his journey and how tired the wine had made him, reached down to Ji and hauled her out of her seat by her wrist. Ji looked up, startled by his roughness and glanced at Sun Ce. She hardly knew the general and yet she found herself searching his face for concern.

Sun Ce watched the two expressionless as Cao Pi whispered something to her, leading her away from the party. Obviously offended by his breath Zhen Ji leaned away from him but continued through the entrance with only a single glance back in his direction before she was gone. She didn't look thrilled to be with her husband for sure. But Ce was certain Cao Pi knew what to do with a woman. Keep her in line by keeping her satisfied.

Da Qiao floated through his mind. Does she know yet? He wondered, more than a little worried about his present situation. His wife was usually a complacent woman, whose beauty was worth more than all the concubines in Wu. Nothing ever troubled her mind except when he was gone. Or at least that's what his sister-in-law told him.

Ce leaned back in his seat. After meeting Zhen Ji tonight he wasn't so sure about the beauty of the south. These northern women were something exotic. Skin so pale and figures as tall as the men of stature. Surely he had met women from Wei before, but now he was certain he had been cheated. No lady had looked so exquisite as the women in the room. His wife was indeed bewitching but there was something about Lady Zhen. If Zihuan did not appreciate such wondrous elegance then he was more of a fool than the victorious bastard he seemed apt at playing.

  


Pi looked at her greedily. There was no escape tonight, but then again did she want to? His eyes were practically peeling her layers off and she saw such raw delight in his drunken features that she was taken aback when he actually touched her. But it was soft, almost gentle and he seemed to want her to smile in acceptance. Like he was apologizing. But she turned her face away. Cao Pi would have another wife.

Zihuan grabbed her shoulders, breathing heavily now. "Is this how you greet your husband? And after he has won a battle for you?" Ji gave an offended look, "How dare you? We part on less than civil terms and then spout lies about your victory! No, Pi. You won that 'battle' for yourself. I don't pretend it had anything to do with me. Neither should you." She pushed him off her and stormed into their chambers.

Cao Pi smiled viciously; oh he was _so_ ready to have her. He skulked in after her closing the heavy doors without as much as a fist. Ji spun around, she knew that force well. So he liked her angry? "Oh no Pi, not tonight. Not now." She folded her arms, defense clear.

"You have no idea how good you look when you're mad." He advanced towards her but she was obstinate "and Please Ji, there's no way you can resist me," here he dropped his cape. "I don't pretend to be able to refuse you. Neither should you." Her lids were drooping, this was getting harder not easier. She could feel his heat five feet away, it was quite simply intoxicating.

Pi stepped forward again, virtually on the prowl; she had no sense of her beauty, and gods what it was doing to him! He held her shoulders again, pushing her against him. She smelt like too many flowers but he was already drunk. He pressed his lips to hers and felt her shiver. Ji's hands crept around his neck, her nails scratching him lightly, hardly unpleasant sensation to them both.

_This is wrong. I'm angry with him!_ Ji thought. But she continued to let him kiss her_. I'm furious with him._ But he was already roughly pulling her dress apart. _I'm mad with him._ But she led them to their bed. _Oh gods!_ It was too late to turn back.


End file.
